


July 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Premeditated,'' Amos muttered while he scowled.





	July 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Premeditated,'' Amos muttered while he scowled at the Metropolis villain attacking him.

THE END


End file.
